Blink
Characteristics *Height- 5'5 *Weight- 125 lbs *Eyes- Green *Hair- Magenta *Skin- Pink Biography The Phalanx Covenant Clarice Ferguson was a young, inexperienced mutant who was targeted as a member of the next generation of mutants by the Phalanx. The technological alien race couldn't absorb mutants, and had decided to kidnap and experiment on young mutants. They stole Professor X's list of new mutants, which included Clarice. Along with Husk, M, and Skin (who would become founding members of Generation X) she was entombed within the Phalanx as a test subject on the assimilation of mutant tissue. By the time she had been kidnapped by the Phalanx she had already experienced the first traumatic awakening of her power. She recalled how much blood there was, and swore that she would never use her powers again. She was a teleporter, who could move matter in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately she couldn't control her powers, and they terrified her. Therefore she spent most of her time huddled up with a 5th mutant who comforted her. What she didn't know was that the 5th mutant in the prison cell wasn't a mutant, he was a Phalanx operative who monitored the children, and prevented them from attacking the Phalanx operative known as Harvest. When Harvest appeared, Clarice resisted him by turning her power on him. Her teleportation skills weren't complete and therefore her power caused Harvest to fracture. As he cried out in pain, the secret Phalanx operative pulled at her which broke her concentration and saved Harvest. M had seen through the Phalanx's ruse, and began to plan their escape. With the help of Jubilee, Synch, Banshee, Emma Frost and Sabretooth they finally managed to escape their prison cell. Free from the cell, they discovered that they had been kept imprisoned on an old freighter ship. Harvest and the Phalanx under his control continued to attack the children and X-Men. In an effort to save the others, Clarice ran back to confront Harvest. She had already caused him pain once and she was determined to stop him once and for all. She teleported away a large section of the ship's hull, separating herself from the other young mutants. Attacking Harvest, her powers flared out of control. Harvest was destroyed, but by the time Banshee reached Clarice she had already began to disappear. Her fingers vanished as Banshee desperately tried to cling on to her hand. Clarice died saving the others from the Phalanx. Necrosha Blink had remained trapped in a dimension slightly separate from her own reality. Her screams of pain were heard by Selene. When Selene decided to form her Inner Circle, Blink was one of the first she recruited. Having taken a ship out to sea to the spot where Blink had fought Harvest, Selene reached into the air. Her hand disappeared then pulled Blink out of nowhere, still wearing the same clothes that the Phalanx had wrapped her in. Gently, Selene told Blink that Emma had heard her screams, and let her die. It seemed to connect with Blink's memory of Frost holding Husk back, preventing her from rushing to Blink's aid. Disoriented and frightened, Blink believe Selene. After only a few weeks of being under Selene's tutelage, Blink had begun to use her powers to kill. Her determination and strength had grown incredibly, so she was capable of leading Selene's army to attack the X-Men. Blink and the Inner Circle were dispatched by Selene to look for the mystical Knife in Utopia, in order for Selene to complete her ritual into becoming a goddess. When Blink teleported them to Utopia, she was immediately recognized by Emma Frost. During the fight that was going on, Blink and Senyaka were fighting Angel. Senyaka ensnaring him with his coils and Blink using her spears to obliterate his wings. After successfully finding the knife Blink teleports them to Selene with a captured Warpath. Blink was shown among the other Inner Circle watching Selene kill Eli Brad with the Knife. She and Thunderbird were ordered to keep an eye on Warpath, but failed when Vanisher came and saved him. When Selene finally achieved her goal into becoming a goddess, she orders her Inner Circle to get her more souls to absorb, in which Blink teleports all the zombie mutants and former mutants to Genosha. Blink and Domino fought each other in the final battle Genosha. Domino tries to shoot at Blink, but she easily avoids her shots because of using her teleportation powers. Vanisher plucks Blink out of teleportation and holds her while Angel slashes her with his wings. Blink then flees Genosha along with the only other surviving member Mortis. Powers and Abilities Powers Teleportation: Blink has the ability to teleport herself and others at will. Blink can teleport large masses, including sizable groups of people. She can also use her powers in a destructive manner by teleporting only parts of objects. She can open portals that displace projectiles and even enemies that threaten her. Blink's portals are typically pink and accompanied by a "Blink" sound. Alternate Realities Age of Apocalypse/Exiles Blink This version of Blink exhibited a more refined power set than her mainstream-universe counterpart. While the regular Marvel Universe version of Blink originally had little control over her abilities that only evolved after her rescue, the Age of Apocalypse/Exiles Blink has mastered several methods of utilizing her powers. In addition to opening teleportational portals, she can also focus her ability into short, transparent, crystal-like javelins, which teleport whatever persons or objects they touch. She can charge her javelins so they can cut through objects by teleporting the matter elsewhere as they strike or they can be charged to stun opponents unconscious by putting them "out of phase". She usually keeps a supply of these in a quiver around her back, but can make them, one at a time, at will. Her teleportation is always accompanied by a "blink!" sound, from which she takes her codename. She has proven many times to be a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and it is unknown whether her enhanced agility is the result of simple training or a consequence of her mutation. Affiliations *X-Men *Exiles formerly *Mutant Resistance (earth-295) *New Mutants *Acolytes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Other Media Television X-Men: Animated Series Wolverine and the X-Men The Gifted Film X-Men: Days of Future Past Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Utopians Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Living Category:Hellions Category:X-Force Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Exiles Category:Acolytes Category:Generation X Category:Teleporters Category:Post M-Day Mutants Category:X-Factor Category:Hellfire Club Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Category:Jean Grey School For Higher Learning Staff Category:Deceased Category:Krakoans